Haruhi Suzumia In the USA
by TVH Bookfan
Summary: Haruhi Suzumia moves to a small town in Washington, USA, thinking she's in for a boring new life. But wherever she goes, adventure and trouble is sure to follow.
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone! This is my first anime story, so please let me know how I'm doing.**

Prologue: Haruhi Suzumiya's POV

My life was perfect. I had the SOS Brigade going completely well and it seemed that for the first time in years, there was no boredom. But then my father's company decided to have him transferred to the United States. This may have turned out well, but then I found out that we weren't going to any of the exciting states, like New York or California. Instead, we're going to Washington, and not even to live in Seattle. Instead, we're going to live in Oak Forest, some small town in the middle of nowhere. According to my mother, in those places, everyone knows everything about each other, so there probably wouldn't even be some mystery to uncover there about someone.

So here I am at some crowded airplane. They're playing this very awful American film called _Jack and Jill_ and I can't concentrate on reading because these two little kids sitting behind me are pretending to be superheros and won't stop screaming. At this moment, I find myself wishing I were with Kyon, Koizumi, Mikuru, and Yuki were here. They seemed so upset to hear that was leaving. Mikuru was in tears, just begging me to stay in Japan. They must have really loved me. We may have never found any aliens, time-travelers, or espers, but we sure had a good time together.

If only I could actually find them in America…


	2. Welcome to Oak Forest

It's two days before the end of summer vacation. I'm being awakened by my annoying little sister, Brittany, who throws all of my covers out of the bed and starts singing this cartoon theme song that she hasn't stopped liking since she was in kindergarten. I can't yell at her because if I do, she'll come running to our mom, which will piss her off because she'll be trying to get ready for work, that is, as a cocktail waitress. Yeah, that's my family: my mom, the cocktail waitress; my dad, the mechanic and my eight-year-old sister, who's already a misfit. As for me, I'm Kevin Harris, a high school loner who justs wants to get out of the small town where my family's lived for about a century. Trust me, my family's records here date back as far as 1895. I'm a bookworm, but just an average student who would much prefer to read a book in the woods that are my house then sit in a desk learning six other subjects that I have no interest in.

So, what's it like in Oak Forest, Washington? For starters, like my family, most of its residents have lived here since the late ninetenth century( the town was founded in 1886), so everyone knows everybody and the majority of people are pretty ignorant about what's going on in the outside world. The occupations of most people include the following: farmers, industrial workers (mainly in factories), shopkeepers, restaurant or store employees, and last but not least, a few teachers or clergy(most of whom are sent from other parts of Washington as part of some outreach program to help the disadvantaged). If you're wondering how much of this town's residents actually get out of here, the answer is less than five percent,a and the majority who do leave in disgrace, like this high school girl five years ago who got pregnant after some wild party and then got kicked out of the house by her Mormon parents. And to tell the truth, most of the people are very happy with living in the middle of nowhere, where the one movie theater airs films a year after their original release, where you can't find a single hotel (although there is a cheap motel), McDonalds, or even a mall (not that I care about this), and where most of the people's views on everything from who makes the most choices around the house to what's appropriate to do on a date are similar to the way things were in the 1950s. As for me, I hate it all. The moment I finish high school at the end of the year, I'm out of here. Perhaps I won't even go to college (which to me is just high school with dorms and bigger classrooms), but I will certainly travel, maybe simply to Seattle or up north to Canada, or if I'm lucky, to one of the many sophisticated cities of Europe.

Wherever I go, it will certainly be better than staying here.


	3. Not Alone

One day here and I'm already bored! So far, it's been raining the whole time I've got here, there's not much places to go have fun, and not a single person in this town speaks Japanese. This is fine for my parents, since they've been traveling abroad their whole lives and are completely fluent in English. As for me, I've been studying the language since I started high school and I've gotten almost all As in the class, but that dosen't seem to be enough to understand people. So far, whenever I walk around people, they either whisper stuff or say it right out loud, thinking I can't understand a word. One really nasty-looking guy said to his friend, "Hey, look at that Japanese…" and he said something that sounded like _horror_, but it must have been worse than that, because he and his friend were laughing out loud. So I yelled, "I speak English, you stupids!" but this only made them laugh even more. I think it was by how I said stupids.

However, there's one good place I've found so far: the woods. There are none where I use to live, so I was completely fascinated by them. I even managed to take pictures of stuff I saw, like these really cute rabbits that were next to a blueberry bush, a Blue Jay in its nest, and most amazing of all, a real deer, which looked almost exactly like the one in _Bambi_. It started raining at a certain point, but it was really light, so I didn't even bother going home.

As I was thinking about sending the pictures to Kyon through e-mail, I noticed That I wasn't the only person in the woods. There was this boy who looked around my age that was sitting next to a tree, reading a book and looking as if he were the only person around. To be honest, I don't think he noticed him at all, but I couldn't help watching him. In a way, he looked a little like Kyon, and seemed to have the same careless attitude that drove me crazy. However, it has gotten to the point where I've found carelessness attractive. Not that I find Kyon attractive, but it makes me feel as if I'm not alone. Like I've got a fellow misfit that will understand me even though I come from halfway across the world…

As soon as I can, I'm going to get to know that boy, even if I have to force him to spend time with me.


	4. Meeting Haruhi

First day of school. It's always the same: our mainly mission oriented teachers talk about their pointless classes and us students learn about their quirks. There are usually two types of teachers at this school: the first are overly-good, I want to change the world types. As I walk into English class (the only class I actually like), I immediately notice that our teacher, Ms. Rivers (the name says it all), is one of those types. She has this ridiculously angelic smile, light blonde hair which might as well have a halo on top of it, wears a rosary around her neck (meaning she must be from one of the outreach groups), and, no joke, she has a pet lovebird in the classroom.

The next kind of teachers are the ones who are either convinced that teenagers are demons in human form or that all of us are rebels who hate school and do some kind of drug whenever an adult isn't looking. My Precalculus teacher, Mrs Larson, is one of those types. When giving us one of those manditory course introductions, she yells, "And if I catch any of you with suspicious looking substances in your backpacks or books, I will do whatever it takes to get you expelled, understood?!" Jeez. Does she really believe a bunch of teenagers who live in the middle of nowhere could possibly be drug dealers?

For the most part, everyone who was here last year(or for that matter, everyone who's been at school with us since kindergarten) is back again this year. In case you're wondering, almost everyone at school dresses the same: boys in plain shirts with no catchy phrases or even logos like the ones shown on TV and blue jeans, girls in either plain blouses or sweaters most likely made by their grandmother and either long skirts (their parents must still have dress codes from the 1950s) or slacks. They rarely ever wear jeans for some reason. That's rights, folks. You want a look at the conformity of small towns, just go to our high school.

However, in English class, I get the first glimpse of the only unfamiliar face in the entire school. She's from Japan and seems to understand English well enough to be in our class, but everyone stares at her as if she were an alien. Who in the world would leave such an interesting country like Japan to come and live in some unknown area in Washington? Ms. Rivers seems to like her though, and when she speaks to her, she goes on about what an excellent nation Japan is and that every American teacher wishes this country would have its educational system. Her name is Haruhi Suzumiya, we manage to learn, and her father came here because this area is known to have good agriculture (so it appears we're known for something overseas). Then she rants on about something for a while, about how bored she is around here and something about aliens, time travelers, and espers.

If being from a foreign country had already made her an outcast, then this certainly makes Haruhi seem like a freak. Ellen Carlson, captain of the cheerleading squad and one of the most annoying people you'll ever meet, says, "Why don't you go back to Japan then? I'm sure they've got a bunch of weirdos there who already miss you and your little anime costume," which has almost the whole class laughing at her. Ms. Rivers looks a little uneasy, and actually starts staring at Haruhi's outfit, which certainly does look like one of those schoolgirl outfits you see in anime shows on Cartoon Network. Someone must have forgotten to tell her that uniforms aren't usually required at American public schools.

Somehow though, I feel like I must defend her. For the first time in my life, I've finally met someone who dosen't seem to fit in in this communtiy where everyone seems so much alike. A fellow outcast. I mean, I do have some friends, but they don't really seem to get me. Tim, whose been my friend since kindergarten, is more than excited to get into the farming business along with his father, and spends the rest of his time playing _Super Mario Brothers_ in his room. Right now, he's going in on all the laughter at this strange girl. Finally, I decide to no longer remain silent, no loner stay passive, and yell, "All right, that's enough! Just shut up all ready! All of you! Just stop this freaking show and leave her alone!"


	5. A Special Request

As soon as he spoke up, I knew who he was: the boy from the woods. His name is Kevin, and from the way he seemed to me that day, all quiet and introverted, I would have never guessed that he could be this fierce. He's yelling at the entire class because of how they're all laughing at me. The truth is, if my everyday English vocabulary were better, I'd have stood up for myself, but since the few times I've been able to talk to people in this country have resulted in laughter and insults that I can't understand, I've decided to just keep my mouth shut. Kyon would have been so happy to have figured this out, but in no way will I ever let him know. It would make me seem weak.

The teacher has finally spoken up. "All right, class. Being an immigrant is not easy, so let's try to make Haruhi feel more welcome, okay?" So far, the teachers here in the US seem too easy –going. If something like this would have happened in Japan, the teachers would have acted more like Kevin, although what would have upset them more was that students wouldn't be focused on the discussion of summer homework, which does not seem to exist here. Bullying isn't a big concern over there, but good behavior and order is. Of course, the whole class has settled down now, and the teacher goes back to the discussion of the class and, eventually, summer reading, meaning that American students do receive some kind of summer homework. At one point, Kevin turns around from his seat to look at me, where I'm seated at the front row so I can ask the teacher questions whenever I need to. There's a bird in a cage at the teacher's desk, which is another thing that would never be seen in Japan, and I try to focus on looking at it just so I avoid looking pitiful in front of the entire class. Some kids are completely ignoring the teacher and are instead absorbed on their smartphones (which would be a violation of rules in Japan), and a few are even passing notes (an even bigger violation). When the bell rings at the end of class, I'm relieved. I try to get out of the class as fast as I can, but before I can go, Kevin walks up to me and puts a note in one of my books. I don't read it until I'm in the hallway, and when I do, I see that it has a request written:

Meet me after school at door 1.


End file.
